


You're an angel fallen down

by TheWorldIsOurCliche



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Birth, Christmas, F/M, Jyler baby, Pregnancy, Romance, Some cute fluff for y'all, There will be a baby, jyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsOurCliche/pseuds/TheWorldIsOurCliche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A big snow storm has hit town. All while Tyler is out and about, and dime-piece wife Jenna Joseph is at home with her family and miserably pregnant. Can this really go well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're an angel fallen down

Heyo!

I just love the idea of dad-Tyler, okay? He's just such a dad person...

And I know this is not how Jenna's family actually is and that she has more sisters than brothers etc, but just go with it!   
Please leave comments and kudos, if ya liked it!

Enjoy!

|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/

"I'm so tired of this! Please get this thing out of me!" A certain Jenna Joseph complained while she ran one of her hands over her big belly, as she heard the loud winter-wind howl from the cold outside. Out there everything was covered in snow and it kept on falling from the sky. Small snowflakes, thousands and thousands of them. A white Christmas it certainly was!

"Quit complaining, sis. I'm trying to watch a football game here," Her younger brother, Jason, groaned from the other couch. Jenna just rolled her eyes though and looked outside the window.

"Looks like a storm will be coming by for Christmas," The intelligent woman declared and sighed. "I hope Tyler is okay out there."

"Shut up, Jenna!" Jason half-yelled at her, without looking even paying her a glance, "No one is listening to you anyway. It's just...noise!"

The blonde mockingly laughed at his last comment. "Then watcha gonna do when the baby is here? Tell it to shut up?"

Jason groaned "You probably won't be here when it's born. You'll be back in your own house."

"Who says, Jason? It could happen in a few days while they're fixing the house and we're here. It could happen tomorrow. It could happen right now," all in all she was well satisfied with her brothers annoyed reaction.

"Just be quiet, would you?" He looked at the TV again, and all Jenna could do was shake her head. He was so childish sometimes! But luckily her mom came to her rescue. "Jason, don't talk to your sister like that!" her mom yelled from the kitchen, where she was preparing a lovely pie, that was until she stepped into the living room, with a slightly annoyed look in her eyes. Without any hesitation she took the TV remote, and turned off the TV and yelled "Stop!"

Everything went silent. "How old are you guys!? 4 years old?" Debbie hissed and looked at her kids. No one responded, they were just looking down, not wanting to see their mother's probably angry stare. "Jason, for the love of God: Let your sister talk! If you don't like it, then go to your room and watch your match there! Jenna is pregnant and needs some space too." Then there was a long silence.

"Sorry, mom and sorry, Jen," Jason apologized and looked at his older sister on the couch beside him. 

"It's okay, Jass. I was being pretty childish myself. I know it's not really an excuse, but the hormones and the thought of Tyler being out there just makes me kinda ruthless and touchy, I guess..." She sent him an apologizing smile and then turned back to her mom and tried to change the subject.

"Do you know for how long Tyler has been gone, mom?" She asked. Debbie took a look at the clock and then looked back at her daughter "He left at 5 and the time says 8 o'clock now. You do your math yourself and I'll go finish my pie," and with that she left the living room again. Jenna quickly figured it out, of course, and bit her upper lip nervously. "3 hours. Normally it takes about 20 minutes to reach the closest supermarket. He should've been home by now..."

She then felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure he's okay. He's probably just late because of the storm."

It was her older brother, Andrew. He was 3 years older and had decided to join the family for the Christmas holidays. Jenna smiled and turned around to face him as he was sitting in the opposite end of the couch.

"I hope so. But the storm is getting worse and worse all the time. It could get dangerous." She couldn't help but let out nervous sigh as Andrew wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "He's going to be okay, sis. Your husband is smart. He'll be okay."

Jenna smiled at her brother's comment before resting her head against his firm shoulder. Jenna really loved Andrew, and of course she loved Jason as well, but Andrew was just a lot nicer to spend time with. Probably because he was way more mature. Not weird since he was the oldest of the three of them.

As she was resting her head on her big brother's shoulder, in relative silence and peace, the lights suddenly went out. Everything was black, and only the weak light from some candles lightened up the room.

"Nooo! The game!" Jason exclaimed in panic and ran over to the TV.

"Please! Turn on, baby!" He hit the TV over and over again.

"Jason, quit hitting the TV!" Their dad walked down the stairs and looked at his children. "It's a power outage, kids. The whole house is off." He reached the livingroom and looked at Jason, who was currently face down on the floor. "Get up, Jason. It's football for God's sake!" He hissed at his son.

"I'm going out to check if we're the only ones who're out." And then he left the room again, and then headed for the front door...

About an hour later he walked in again, covered in snow and trembling like a Chihuahua. Jenna was still on the couch, relaxing as much as could, but quickly got up and wrapped a blanket around him, "Are you okay, dad?"

She helped him sit down on the couch. He sent his daughter a blue lipped, but warm smile, "I'm okay. Thanks, Jen. But we aren't the only ones around here who are out of power. I guess we'll just have to wait for the electricity to come back?" He shrugged before standing up. Everyone nodded and then went back to whatever they were doing; It wasn't that easy though since there was no power in the entire house. Jenna then suddenly looked at the clock by a coincidence and realized that Tyler now had been gone for about 4 hours! She needed to know if he was okay, so she grabbed her cellphone and dialed his number. Quickly. It rung a few times before offering her a lot of scratchy noises. In disappointment, she threw her phone on the couch.

"Why can't I reach him?" she sighed. Her brother grabbed her phone and looked at it.

"There are no bars. It must be because of the storm," He gave her back the phone and then sent her a warm smile.

"But don't worry. I'm sure everything is going to be fine."

But he would soon regret saying that, because the next thing he knew, his little sister sent him a weird and scared face expression.

"He is going to be okay, sis. No need to make weird faces." He shook his head and then turned away, but before he could get out of her reach, Jenna grabbed his arm. She even tightened her grip on him.

"My water just broke!"

Andrew's face went blank. Like one of Santa's reindeers on Christmas Eve, he flew off the couch and ran to the kitchen.

"Mom! Mom! Jenna's baby is coming!" he yelled so the entire house could hear it.

While the soon-to-be mother had a hard time processing the fact that it was actually happening; she was now only hours away from being a mother.

"What are we going to do?!" Andrew started to pace back and forth in panic.

"Drive her to the hospital, of course!" Debbie exclaimed, "Greg, I'll drive Jenna, Andrew to the hospital, you and Jason can stay here with Annabelle, just in case Tyler gets back while we're gone. Now let's go!"

Debbie was quick with the commands before jogging to the room Tyler and Jenna were borrowing to get the baby-bag, which had been ready and just waiting in the corner for a couple of weeks by now. In the meantime, Andrew and Greg were helping a slightly hysterical Jenna through the Christmas snow and towards her parents' car. As soon as everyone was settled in, Debbie backed out of their driveway and drove off, heading towards the local hospital.

When they arrived to the hospital, they quickly made their way inside and found a nurse. She took the little family under her wing and noted Jenna's arrival, before bringing Jenna and her mom to a room, while Andrew was sent to the waiting area, where other anxious family members were waiting for their beloved ones to wake up from an operation or other treatments. Andrew couldn't sit still though, which resulted in him pacing back and forth.

"Waiting for a baby?" Andrew's eye looked looked for the owner of the voice and was met by an elderly man sitting on the sofa closest to him.

"How do you know?"

The old man sent him a warm, comforting smile. "Let's just say I've been here many times for that one reason and I know exactly how people react."

Andrew smiled and stopped pacing.

"Don't worry. Before you know it; your little baby will be here," the old man added as Andrew sat down next to him.

"Actually it's not my baby. I'm here for my sister, so soon I'll have a nephew or niece," the big brother proudly claimed.

"Well congratulations then."

After that conversation was out of the world, Andrew and the man talked for a while, until a nurse came in and called the man's name. He was now allowed to visit his wife who apparently had been through an operation.

With Jenna and Debbie in a whole other room, the doctor came in.

"Ready, Mrs. Joseph?" The doctor, a woman in her 40s, asked as a nurse joined her.

But by then; Jenna was in too much pain to say a word. She settled for a quick nod. While Debbie held Jenna's hand and tried to calm her down, they watched the little team get ready for delivery. Jenna was already really anxious, so it only stressed her more watching the reality, that she was gonna give birth very soon, unfold in front of her.

"Okay, Jenna! Let's start pushing!" The doctor's tone was polite, but definitely also demanding so of course Jenna started pushing.

While Jenna was in the hospital, pushing and giving birth, Tyler finally made it back to the Black family's house, which once again had electricity.

"I'm back!" Tyler yelled and took of his jacket and shoes, before he walked towards the living room where he expected everyone to be."I'm really sorry that it took me so long, but I—" Tyler didn't finish his sentence, because when he walked into the living room, all he could see was Annabelle and Jason watching TV. That was weird...

"Hey, why are you here all alone?" He questioned them and sat down on the couch, feeling concerned. "Where's Jen?"

"Oh, we're not alone. Dad is upstairs. Also; Jenna, Mom and Andew are at the hospital," Jason said like it was no big deal.

But as soon as Tyler heard 'Jenna' and 'Hospital' in the same sentence, he flew up from his seat like he'd been stung by a bee.

"WHAT?!" Tyler immediately felt a mental breakdown as Greg walked in.

"Tyler! Hurry up! Jenna is in labor, or is probably already giving birth! Let's go!"

But Greg didn't have to tell him twice! Tyler quickly got his shoes on and ran out of the house without even caring to grab a coat.

"Aren't you going to bring a coat?" Greg yelled from the entré.

"There's no time for that, Greg! I'm gonna be a dad! I'll tell my child to put on a coat when I've actually seen him or her!"

Greg could only shrug and hurry into to the car. Tyler was anxiously tapping his foot the whole way there, kept on blabbing about that it was his fault that it took him so long and that Jenna was now giving birth without him by her side. Greg knew Tyler well. It couldn't be his fault that his car got stuck in the snow. But he didn't bother to interrupt the already wrecked and utterly nervous guy, so he'd just nod here and then. And since there was a lot of snow on the roads, they couldn't drive that fast, so it took them almost 40 minutes to reach the hospital.

When they finally got there, Tyler quickly got out of the car, it was barely stopped, and ran inside.

"I'm here for Jenna Joseph." He quickly said to the receptionist

"Okay. May I ask how you're related to Mrs. Joseph? Since she just gave birth, we only allow family members."

Tyler felt like screaming his brains out, like he always loved to do on stage, but managed to stay calm. Through gritted teeth he spoke up, in a pretty decent tone, if you ask him, "I'm her husband." He showed some ID and let the nurse explain to him where Jenna was.

As soon as the receptionist would allow him to go, he sure did! He practically ran all the way to Jenna's assigned room, but as soon as he reached the door, he stopped for a moment and recollected himself again. Okay, this was it. As soon as he walked in, his life would never be the same ever again. He'd be a dad... He'd be in charge of life. Not just his own anymore.

Knock knock! This was it, he waited for an answer.

"Come in," he heard his wife's angelic voice from the other side of the door, before opening the door and walking in.

And there she was; right in front of him, Jenna was sitting in a hospital bed, with a tired smile on her face, and a little green blanket in her arms. The atmosphere was quiet but pleasant and dimmed. A little fake Christmas tree was placed in the corner of the room and the white lights on the it were practically the only objects lighting up the room.

"Hey..." He started walking towards the bed, slowly, like he was afraid of interrupting something. But Jenna sent him a tired but genuine smile, making him feel more at home.

"Hey, you."

Carefully and slowly, he sat down next to her on the bed.

"I'm really sorry, Jen..."

Jenna frowned, "Sorry for what? You have no reason to be sorry. Why are you saying that?"

Like the ticking bomb that he was, Tyler suddenly exploded, and felt overwhelmed by all kinds of emotions for and almost started sobbing out his words.

"Because! I'm sorry that I wasn't here by your side to hold your hand when you needed it. I'm sorry that I wasn't here when you needed me for comfort or someone to yell at. And most of all; I'm sorry for not being here with you to witness our first born entering this world."

A tear rolled down his cheek. Jenna smiled and let out a small sigh of happiness. She then carefully brushed the tear away from his red, still cold cheek.

"Don't be sorry, Ty. It's not your fault that he decided to come while you weren't around. At least you weren't on tour," she stated.

Tyler just sent her miserable smile, still feeling like a bad parent, but then realized something, "He?"

Jenna grinned and removed some of the green blanket, so that a little, scrunchy face suddenly appeared. The new dad looked down at the little face as a big, proud smile appeared on his face. "He has your most famous features, Ty. Deep brown eyes, dark hair and warm toned lips... Everything is to love."

Tyler felt all his insecurities fading away.

"Merry Christmas, Ty. You now officially have a son," Jenna confirmed as the little creature in her arms yawned, and another tear rolled down Tyler's cheek. He couldn't help himself and leaned down to plant a soft kiss to his newborn son's forehead.

The end...


End file.
